The Techno Wizard
by Hanoyou
Summary: Drake is a writer, and has a runnaway imagination, but he would never have imagined this - and what with this
1. Owl In The Night

Drake is a writer, and has a runnaway imagination, but he would never have imagined this - and what with this "Techno Wizard" stuff? My first fanfic - plz R&R!  
  
I know that this sounds insane . . . but its honestly no lie,  
  
My life, My World is being torn apart.  
  
This is my life - it's not what it was... and it will never be the same...  
  
Drake was sleeping peacefully, for once. Drake happened to be a young writer, and some of his best work started with ideas he got from his dreams - his imagination tended to run away with him often. He got so into his writing sometimes he believed in the fiction he created. But never, never would he have imagined the what happened to him that night - not in his wildest dreams...  
  
Drake was in a black sleep, undisturbed by visions or images of the heros or villains that would be in his next story, when...  
  
An odd sound penetrated his sleep... that sounded like something hard rapping against glass. 2 times, sharply. He kept sleeping but winced, his brow wrinkling and rolled onto his side.  
  
The rapping sounded again, louder this time. He rolled onto his back then sat up. He blinked twice - fighting the urge to go right back to sleep. He yawned and blinked twice as his vision cleared - looking for what had caused the sound, to no avail.  
  
Drake frowned ' Must of dreamt it...' he thought. He was set to go back to sleep when he heard a screech. " Woah!" He was wide awake now. He threw the covers off and jumped to the middle of his room. He spun around, his eyes scanning the room. ' That's it then,' he thought as his gaze came to rest on the window. He walked toward it and pulled the curtain aside. Sitting on the window sill was a large barn owl, who hooted as he looked at it.   
  
Drake blinked, wondering why an owl would be sitting right outside his window 'As if he were waiting for me' He opened the window, seeing as there wasn't much else he could do. The owl flew in and landed gracefully on his pillow, then stood on one leg and held the other out so he could see there was a letter attached to it. "Now your just being a show off," he said as he reached out to take the letter. As soon as the letter was off the owl flew through the window out into the night, leaving a frighten-ly calm Drake to stare at the letter in his hand...  
  
Mr. D. Dracon   
  
Attic Bedroom  
  
7 Thompson Rd.  
  
London  
  
England  
  
Drake opened the letter, not a doubt in his mind about who would write to him and use the owl to deliver it. Under normal circumstances Drake would have laughed out loud at the thought, but clearly these were not normal circumstances...  
  
Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbuldore   
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Dracon,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no latter then the 31rst of July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Drake stared at the letter. "So," he said to himself, barely breathing the word. "It's happening...." His voice trailed off as he stared at the letter. Slowly he turned the page to see a list of supplies...  
  
Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
Uniform  
  
Sixth year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similiar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags  
  
Drake put the letter on his night table, he didn't need to read anymore. He knew it would happen someday - He just wasn't ready for it.   
  
Both Drake's parents were from the wizardry world. He sighed and looked at the trunk and the foot of his bed. It had been his father's and had all the books he'd need inside... He kneeled down and opened the trunk looking at the orderly piles. He found the books he'd need for sixth year and took them out. He stood up and stared at the closed trunk... thinking of his father, his mother... and the night they died.  
  
Drake felt as though a iron fist was closing around his heart but he refused to cry - he would never cry. Never. He was a Techno Wizard. Whatever that was. All he knew was that his father had told him he was a wizard. A Techno Wizard. Drake really understood little of it but he'd read the letter his father left him, explaining about magic and wizards, telling him he was a Techno Wizard. But not what that was.   
  
Ever since his parents death Drake had been hiding. Hiding his magic. But now someone knew and he would go to the school. His parents would have wanted him to. He took the key from around his neck - the one to his vault at Gringotts. He sighed, staring at the key. He had enough money left to him by his parents to get him through schooling.  
  
He began to pack his own trunk. He sighed for what must have been the third time clasping his key tightly in his hand, he straitened up. "Hogwarts," he said "Here I come."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. There you have it, Next up: His Arrival P.S. Plz R&R 


	2. Chapter Two His Arrival

Sorry about last chapter, the two paragraphs at the top shouldn't be there, they were possible summaries for later chapters. If anyone likes this story - then please review! I'm sorry that I can't post very often and this is my first fan-fiction so please don't flame or kill me if you dislike it! Constructive criticism and encouragement welcome!  
  
Also, so that there is no confusion '...' is Drake's thoughts,   
  
... are minor flashbacks (Drake hears voices or sees something or someone, basically he sort of daydreams) and "..." are speech.  
  
Enough rambling, let's get on with the story!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Ultimate Book Of Spells', I own only Drake and his adventures, I own nothing that you recognise.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
His Arrival  
  
Drake bolted down the stairs to the kitchen of his foster home. He jotted down a quick note to Arnold and Evie (His foster parents) and left his letter for them to read.  
  
Drake then slowly turned in a circle to take his last look at the room around him. He stopped as he faced the door, debating in his mind whether or not to bolt outside, after a moment he made up his mind and went up the stairs to get his trunk.  
  
Drake wasn't exactly a body builder but he was strong enough to get the trunk on his shoulder. He walked downstairs again and out into the seep-into-your-bones cold London night.  
  
Outside Drake took in a deep breath of the chill night air. Glancing around he headed for the bus station, having had enough sense to have changed out of his night clothing already, he wore nothing more than a black T-Shirt and faded Blue Jeans in the cold night.  
  
Drake sat on the bench and waited, his trunk at his feet.  
  
'Next stop,' he thought, 'Daigon Alley.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Drake walked up to Gringotts and nodded to the who goblin bowed him inside. Looking around Drake could see several others who must have been muggle-borns exchanging their money into wizard coinage.  
  
Drake walked up to one the goblins behind the desk and put his trunk down on the floor so he could get his key from around his neck.   
  
"Vault 128 please." He said politely. The goblin took key and examined it. " This way please." It said in a not-so-polite tone, still holding Drake key, Drake picked up his trunk and followed the goblin none the less as he lead him to yet another goblin standing by a large door.  
  
Drake listened and watched as the goblin he had been following told this one who, apparently, was called Asus which vault he was to take Drake to and gave him his key.  
  
Saying nothing, Drake followed the goblin into the rickety cart and, one wild cart-ride later, Drake had his pockets filled with wizard gold and was headed back to the surface.  
  
'So,' he thought, 'this is it. This is the world you loved so much, father.' he smiled at the thought of his father. But that smile was quickly wiped from his face as he remembered how his parents had died. And that familiar feeling, as if an iron was crushing his heart, overtook him.  
  
He watched vault doors fly by and sighed. His key was, again, hanging from his neck. He stared at it for a long while. 'Drake!' His father's voice still rang in Drake's mind, as realistic as the day he became orphaned, still filled with shock and disbelief... 'Drake!...' his father's voice trailed off in his mind, Drake had to fight back the tears as the memories swarmed over him.   
  
"Sir," The voice brought him back to reality. "Yes?" "We have arrived." The goblin stated matter-of-factly. Drake stood up, once again, placing the trunk on his shoulder, with one hand clenching his bag of wizard money, the other the handle of his trunk to make sure it didn't overbalance. "Thank You." He said to the goblin before he left.   
  
Out in the street again the first place he went was Olivanders to get his wand. He came out 15 minutes later after having shrunk his trunk and threading his necklace through one handle so that it hung beside his key. After getting his robes, telescope, cauldron and all the other various things he needed (which was roughly an hour later) he rented a room in the Leaky Caldron for the rest of the summer.  
  
'Only 24 more days until the first.............'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Drake was sorted with the first years and as he sat down at the Gryffindor table he caught the eye of one his fellow Gryffindor students. Drake froze. His father had told him about that boy. Jet black hair, wire-rim glasses, vivid emerald eyes and a lightning scar... Drake's mind began to race but he sat down as if nothing were wrong... 'Oh God,' he thought, 'could it be?...' His thought trailed off as he heard his name mentioned by the Gryffindor sitting next to him.  
  
"Hmm?" He said looking at the boy's face, "Sorry, I was sort of daydreaming, I didn't catch that last bit." "I asked if you were muggle-born or not." The boy said. "No, actually, I'm not," "You're lucky then, dropping in on the first day of sixth year, you'll have some catching up to do!" Drake chuckled, "Probably" He said, but he knew he was lying, he could perform enough magic, enough to graduate, he knew the theory and the facts, he was a ace, all he needed was to learn what his father had meant by "Techno Wizard"...  
  
"Sorry?" The sound of the boy's voice startled him, "Huh?" "Oh, sorry, I thought you said something, sounded like something to do with a lizard." Drake put his mask on, hiding his shock behind a unreadable face as he realized he had just said the words aloud. 'I gotta stop doing that...' He thought. "No problem," He said, putting on a false smile, "What's your name anyway, I'm Drake." He looked at the boy, for the first time realising how dark his eyes were... "I'm Robert, but my friends call me Bobby."   
  
" Cool." For awhile they talked about casual things like Quiddich, and the Quiddich Cup, who they thought would win it, how they thought the Slytherins would try to cheat, when Dumbledore stood up, "Students, I would like to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts! And hope that all those on their first time here enjoy their stay," Drake saw the light-blue eyes and... felt something as he looked into them. A slight tingling throughout his body... but he quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
Dumbledore told them the basic rules, no magic in the corridors, no straying into The Dark Forest, that sort of thing. When the feast began Drake had admit, even though he new how the appeared he was still a little shocked. He helped himself to some of the food and listened in on others conversations, trying to figure if that boy was who he thought he was.  
  
The raven-haired boy was sitting several feet down the table, but Drake could hear him and his friends talking, he had extraordinary hearing, it was just a matter of tuning the other voices but being at the alert at the same time incase anyone started speaking to or about him.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't manage to, several people wished to speak to him and he couldn't listen in on the raven-haired boy without looking like he was being rude by ignoring those who wanted to speak to him 'Guess I'm pretty much trapped in this one...' he thought as he answered some first years questions about him. 'Well...' he thought 'tomorrow is a new day...' Drake just hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To anyone who has even a slight interest in the story I'm sorry I can't update more often. Please R&R (Read & Review) this is my first Fan-Fiction so I could use some constructive criticism. By the way I am not LilWolf or CherWolf I am SheWolf. 


End file.
